Three Days Off
by BurningFlamesPassion
Summary: Tea was granted three days off. How will she go about spending it? Will interesting things happen as well? Will she finally spill it? DISCONTINUED


Hello! It's me again, yonexfreak! I kind of miss writing my Tea/Vice stories so here I am writing another one about them. This one is going to be a story. So grab some juice and chips while to eat while you're reading. I felt like writing this because, I miss them T_T Written after StrikerS. I just hope that this will turn out awesome!

* * *

After getting her promotion to become Fate's Second Aide, Tea has been busy every single day. Determined to follow in her bother's footsteps, she did what was necessary to capture the wanted criminals. However, even a Striker like her needs to have a day off some time, right?

"You deserve a few days off, Tea." Fate said after taking a sip of her chamomile tea. "You've been on probation for three months and now you've been working hard as my aide for six months now. You deserve to rest. 9 months is very long."

Tea was thankful. "Thank you so much Fate-san!" She bowed to her superior with gist. "How many days am I granted?"

"Three days," Fate sipped her tea again. "Is that enough?"

"It's more than enough!" Tea's face lit up brightly that it made Fate laugh. Tea then saluted her superior and left her office. Once done, she immediately headed over to her room. Thank goodness her shift was over for the day.

**Tea's POV**

It's been six months already since I've gotten promoted and working with Fate eh? It seems much shorter than that. I know Subaru is now a Lieutenant but still working as a forward. She really is enjoying her job. Saving lives is not easy. I know that experience first hand. Probably tomorrow, I'll head over to Mid-Childa to visit my former team mates. Not to mention Sergeant Vice. I haven't heard from him since we last parted. I wonder if he's still a Sergeant. Well, I better start packing my things now. Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

Ah! Section Six hasn't change a bit! This place brings back so many memories. Subaru is supposed to meet me here. I wonder where she is.

**Normal POV**

Tea waited at the parking lot of Section Six for Subaru to come. She leaned on her motorbike and let out a long sigh. Subaru will always be Subaru. Suddenly, Tea's world went black. Someone was covering her eyes. She had a pretty good idea who it was though.

"Subaru," Tea began. "You're late as usual."

When the hands were removed from covering her eyes, Tea heard a giggle. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Subaru. "Y-your hair!" Tea pointed.

"I know," Subaru nodded her head. "I decided to keep it long."

Tea blinked several times. The image of Subaru with long hair was taking it's time to sink in. When it finally did, Tea still couldn't believe it.

"I thought you hated keeping long hair?" Tea enquired.

"Someone I rescued two months back thought I was a man." Subaru pouted as she talked. "Thus, the long hair." Tea couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Not funny okay!" Subaru exclaimed and pouted even more. She smacked Tea on her arm lightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Tea wiped at a tear. "So, where will I be staying for two nights?"

"Here of course! I had Nanoha-san's permission for this." Subaru then hugged Tea. "It'll be like old times."

Tea smiled and hugged Subaru back. Then, she heard a familiar sound and looked up to the sky. She saw a blue helicopter with a very familiar pilot navigating it. Her smile grew bigger. Her day's just beginning. When the two friends let go of each other, Subaru noticed that Tea's face was suddenly brighter than a moment ago.

"If you're smiling because of the pilot in the helicopter…" Subaru didn't get to finish her sentence because she saw Tea's begging face. Subaru rolled her eyes. She knew Tea has some feelings for the pilot. Who was she to come between them? Subaru then held her hands out. Tea immediately placed her bag in Subaru's hand. Tea then jogged towards to hangar and waved goodbye to Subaru.

Subaru knew Tea had feelings for Vice ever since she saw him shooting down the droids during the JS incident. Ever since Tea transferred out, their long talk on the phone was always on how Vice was doing. Of course they talked about other things. It's just that the main topic was Vice.

"Oh well," Subaru talked to herself. "If it's Tea, I'm sure she will be able to handle things fine on her own. Let's go bag! I'll bring you back to the cupboard you used to reside in. I'm sure it'll bring back memories."

The jog to the hangar wasn't that long. While jogging over to her destination, Tea took in the sights and sounds that were familiar to her. The scent of the air was still the same. _Just the way I like it. _When she reached the doors to the hangar, she took in a deep breath to slow her panting down. Once that was down, she took her first few steps into the hanger after nearly a year. She only walked a few meters into the hangar – afraid that she might be shooed out.

Then, someone approached her.

"Looking for someone?"

She turned to look who it was. She didn't recognize the person. "Well, yes. Is Vice-san around?"

The person looked at her from head to toe. His brows were knitted together. "Master Sergeant Vice!" he called out. "Someone's here to see you!" _Ah! He's now a Master Sergeant_!

The guy didn't leave. He stayed put and kept an eye on Tea. Then, Vice appeared from the shadows and dismissed the guy.

"I wondered who it was that came to see me." Vice Granscenic stood on one leg when he saw his visitor. He gave Tea a handsome smile. "Nice to see you again."

Tea returned the smile. For some reason, she couldn't contain her happiness. The main reason for coming back to Mid-Childa was to see Vice. "Nice to see you again too." _He's still as handsome as before_.

"What brings you here?" asked Vice while gesturing to Tea to follow him deeper in the hangar.

"I was granted three days off," Tea began as she followed Vice. "So, I decided to return to Mid-Childa to see you guys again."

"What a coincidence," Vice stated. "I have the rest of today and tomorrow off."

As the both of them went deeper into the hangar, Tea was pleasantly surprised to see that nothing changed except for the number helicopters there were. She was pleased because the number of helicopters showed how well Section Six was doing. Then, she caught a familiar red colored motorcycle. Then, an idea popped up in her head.

"Hey, want to race?" Asked Tea.

Vice stopped in his tracks when he heard the question. "Race?" He turned around and face Tea. "You're not serious are you?" Tea's face held all the seriousness that he needed to see. Vice grinned and took a look at his bike. "Okay."

"Cool!" Tea couldn't hold back her happiness any longer. She jumped on Vice and gave him a quick hug. Vice was taken aback by her action. Tea on the other hand acted as if nothing happened after she let go of Vice. She then headed to the direction of Vice's desk. It was spick and span. A few photos sat on the table. There was even one together with Stars and Lightning. She smiled remembering that time.

"Vice-san," Tea called. Vice stood behind Tea and looked at the same photo. He too smiled to himself.

"Yes?"

"Where do you want to race?" When she turned around, she was facing Vice's chest. She was so close; she could smell his cologne mixed with his scent. _Very manly._ She blushed lightly at the thought. She tried to take a step back but found herself trapped between his desk and him.

"Anywhere's fine." Vice answered noticing how close he was to Tea. When Tea looked up, she looked directly into his eyes. He too was looking directly into hers. It lasted less then a second. She tore her eyes away from his.

"What's the mater?" Asked Vice.

"N-nothing." As if on cue, her stomach growled. She blushed even more.

"Ah. The menace has arrived." Vice joked.

Tea then pouted and crossed her arms. She then realized once again that she was trapped between Vice and his desk. The more she thought about it, the more she felt the heat rising. It was making her feel very stuffy. She also felt herself starting to perspire. Vice noticed that and a naughty thought appeared in his head. He smirked to himself. _This might be fun_. He took a tiny step closer towards Tea. She gasped. He placed his hands on his desk, trapping Tea and in the process, leaning towards her. She began to perspire even more. Then, he leaned in closer to Tea's face. She blushed harder. When his forehead was touching hers, he looked straight into her eyes. She averted his gaze.

"V-V-Vice-san," Tea stuttered.

"Hmm?" His voice went lower and even huskier. Tea clamped her eyes shut. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt her whole body shudder. She could even hear the sound of her own heart beating. Suddenly, both of them heard somebody clearing their throat. Tea's eyes shot open to see who it was. There she saw behind Vice, her best friend, Subaru. Vice turned around, letting his entire form away from Tea.

"Hi Subaru," Vice greeted casually. "Care to join Tea and I to lunch?"

Subaru raised an eyebrow at him. "So, that was what you were doing?" She took a look at the blushing Tea. "Asking Tea out to lunch in such a…position?" Subaru tried to search for the appropriate word. Vice answered with a simple nod. He turned his attention back to Tea.

"After lunch, how about we do the race at district 41?"

Tea wasn't really paying attention to Vice. She just nodded her head absentmindedly. Her thoughts were still on what Vice did not too long ago. He then walked over to one of the drawers on his desk and took out something wrapped in shiny pink wrapping. Vice prodded Tea's shoulder. She snapped out of her trance and looked at Vice.

"I thought of giving you this for your birthday but you weren't around," he handed the present to Tea. Warily, she took it from him. "Happy belated birthday."

He then added, "We'll meet at 1300 hours at Section Six's main entrance." With that, Vice walked away. His face was glowing.

Subaru took a look at Tea and crossed her arms. When Tea looked at her, Subaru showed the face that said, "I want to know what happened from the beginning!" Tea closed her eyes and sighed. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

Ah… A long chapter… I wonder how long it has been since I last wrote something THIS long…Review please! thank you!


End file.
